1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the OLED display, and more particularly to an OLED display with an improved light efficiency and a method of manufacturing the OLED display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display is a self-light emitting display device for displaying an image with OLEDs for emitting light. Unlike a liquid crystal display, the OLED display requires no separate light resource, so that it is possible to reduce its relative thickness and weight. Further, the OLED display has high quality properties, such as low power consumption, high brightness, and high reaction speed, so it has drawn attention as a next generation display device for a portable electronic device.
The OLED is a diode that generates light when electrons and holes are combined and dissipated while emitting the light. The OLED includes an electrode for injecting holes, an electrode for injecting electrons, and a light emitting layer. The OLED has a lamination structure in which the light emitting layer is interposed between an anode that is the electrode for injecting the holes and a cathode that is the electrode for injecting the electrons.
In particular, the electrons that are injected in the cathode and the holes that are injected in the anode move toward each other by an external electric field and are then combined in the light emitting layer, so that they dissipate while emitting light. The light emitting layer of the OLED is formed of a single molecule organic material or a polymer.